Reflections
by numbah435spiritsong
Summary: Ressha Sentai ToQger, Station 24. Kagura's thoughts on what happened in the Shadow Town. Kagura-centric, hints of Hikari/Kagura. Part 2 now up!
1. Kagura

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ToQger, or Super Sentai. I wish I did though..

**A/N:** Just some thoughts I had for Station 24. Spoilers, obviously, if you haven't watched it yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Reflections<strong>

_Chapter One: Kagura_

She knows.

She knows that they all want to protect her- especially _him_- because she's the youngest, the _weakest_.

She had just hit a wall from the explosion and had gotten a scrape on her arm- they all had gotten away with scrapes of their own- yet she was the only one who was told not to fight. She _wanted_ to fight; she _wanted_ to see their families again and be reunited. The only way to do that was to fight the Shadow Line and free their town. She lashed out to them- to _him_- because of that.

...

She knows she isn't strongest out of the six of them, but she _knows_ she can be strong when she imagines herself to be. However, she can sense the others' protectiveness over her- all evident in varying degrees: from Tokatti's glances over at her in a fight, to Akira's silent defenses in battle, to Right's encouraging words to her when things are going bad, to Mio's assurances to her that everything's alright when it really isn't so she wouldn't worry, to Hikari's actions in battle when he stays with her and makes sure she isn't hurt.

It touches her, because- well, it shows that they _care_, care for _her_, but she can hold her own. She's proven it over and over, in the battles they shared, fighting the Shadow Line. She's not some damsel in distress like in the fairytales she's read. She's not Rapunzel, waiting to be rescued from her tower, or Sleeping Beauty, waiting to be woken up by her true love's kiss.

Why can't they see that?

...

But when he comes to her after the battle and takes her away from the others, he tells her that he _knows_ she can handle her own. That she's strong in her own way, and he knows that. He just wants to protect her from getting even more hurt and broken than she can be. And as he tells her these things, she can feel her heart flutter like it always did when she could _see_ that he really, genuinely, _did_ care for her, despite his indifferent facade. So she does the only thing she could- she hugs him tightly, and whispers, "Arigato, _Hikari_", and she can feel his unspoken feelings for her in his heartbeat and in his arms around her as he holds her close to him.

And she knows that she doesn't have anything to worry about, as long as she has _him_, and their friends, by her side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry if it feels a bit rushed, awkward, and/or out of character.. I obviously haven't written in a while ._. Stay tuned for Part 2. I think it's obvious whose side I'm going to feature..


	2. Hikari

**Disclaimer:** If you read chapter 1, then you know I unfortunately don't own Super Sentai.

**Pairing:** Hikari/Kagura

**A/N:** And here's part 2. Hope you enjoy :D.

* * *

><p><strong>Reflections<strong>

_Chapter Two: Hikari_

He understands.

He understands her _pain_, and her _sorrow_. They're in a tough situation, blindly venturing into the Shadow Line where their town is held captive, and they're anxious. Worried about what lies ahead, and about what they're going to encounter. After finding that their henshins don't hold for long, they have every right to be anxious. How were they going to get through?

…

She got hurt.

He partially blamed himself, because he could've easily protected her.

That attack threw them all off, though, with the shock of their henshins not holding, so they couldn't fight properly. He still couldn't comprehend how she was the one who had received the brunt of the attack, and was blown back into the wall. She insisted that she was fine, but he could see that it had shaken her inside.

In all honesty, it had unnerved him, too.

But he agreed with Right; that she shouldn't fight with them because she was hurt. He wanted to persuade her to help out some other way. But he also knows her stubbornness and will to fight, so arguing with her was useless. Yet he really _did_ care for her wellbeing, more so than the others, so he was also determined to be by her side, no matter what they did.

But that heartbroken look in her eyes when she looked at him.. it also broke him inside. In that one glance, he understood. Her desperation to get back.. he feels it too. They all do. They all want to get back to their home, and be happy again. And he understands that the only way they could do that was to defeat the Shadow Line and Emperor Zet.

And that wasn't going to be easy.

…

He wants nothing more than to take her in his arms and hold her, so nothing else can hurt her.

But he can't.

…

He just wishes that she understands, too. That they protect her because they _want_ to, not just because she's weak. They're all friends, and they look out for each other. And he knows she's strong in her own way, just like him and the others are.

Why can't she see that?

…

He goes to her after their battle with the Shadow Monster is finished. He pulls her away from the others as they walk back to the ressha, and they lag behind the group. He tells her that he understands why she lashed out at them; he tells her that she's strong, and he knows that. He nervously tells her that he wants to protect her, not from getting hurt, but from any more damage she could take. And he knows that she understands what he means when she nods, smiles up at him, wraps her arms around him in a hug, and whispers, "Arigato, Hikari."

He can only hug her back, hoping and praying that she would never fall into the darkness.

He takes comfort in the fact that they're all here, safe and mostly unharmed, and ready to take on whatever comes for them. They'll do whatever it takes to get back to their town- he can see it.

And he knows everything will be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And that's it! Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
